A Songfic for Matt; This is how I feel
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: This is my songfic for Matt


  
Song/Artist: "What I feel" by R.Kelly  
Note: No this isn't a Yaoi or Yaoi-sh fic! The characters just finally understand one another and become friends! I changed and cut out some of the Lyrics to fit this songfic. No I don't own this song or Digimon. I was just inspired by the both of them and created this songfic so here it is: " A Songfic for Matt This is what I feel"!  
  
  
The digidested kids had found a clearing to rest for the night. Matt had volunteered to keep first watch. A few hours after everyone, including Gabumon, was asleep Matt's mind started to drift.  
  
( Background music starts)  
  
I'm sick and tired of the games you play  
  
We see Tai tease and pull Gabumon's tail  
  
Every move I make you got something to say  
  
We see Tai and Matt fighting and arguing  
  
Scandalize my name, trying to turn it all around  
when it wasn't that way  
  
Tai and Matt arguing, calling each other jerk,  
and saying that the other is wrong.  
  
Everybody is trying to figure me out  
  
Tai asks Sora why Matt treats T.K. more like a bother instead of a brother.  
  
What the heck is wrong with y'all just let me live my life  
I can't go a day with out y'all in my face  
  
We see Tai shaking Matt to try and calm him down but Matt shoves him away. Then the two ague and fight for the first time. ( Sub-zero Ice punch episode)  
  
You don't like my style I'm cold as steel  
And you cut me down 'cause I keep it real  
  
Matt tells Tai "Not everyone here has ice water running through their veins."  
  
Sometimes I wana fly far away from hear  
To another place it ain't worth these tears  
  
We see Matt leave the group after T.K. got away from Puppetmon and Matt crying because he's worried about his little brother.  
  
Sometimes at night when I close my eyes  
I know the haters are busy making up hater lies  
  
Cherrymon tells Matt that he doesn't know what friendship really is.  
  
Sometimes I laugh trying to keep from crying  
  
We see Matt smile then we see him cry  
  
If I was out of love then tell me who could I trust?  
  
Matt glances at T.K. and Gabumon and faintly smiles.  
  
See I work so hard to get ahead  
If it wasn't for God I'd probably be dead  
Sometimes I think y'all trying to pull me down  
  
We see Matt sinking into his own darkness and loneliness until Gabon pulled him out of it.  
  
But I'll wasting your time I got you haters figured out  
  
Matt realize that Cherrymon lied to him and that he dose know what friendship is.  
  
If you had your way it'd be lock and key  
Everywhere I go trouble fallows me  
  
Evil Digimon shoot their attacks at Matt but is saved by Garurumon.  
  
Where the heck is my father sure it hurts sometimes  
There's a hole in me and it rocks my mind  
  
Matt looks at T.K.'s innocent slumbering face and remembers their parents divorce. Then he remembers how late his father worked to take care of him.  
  
His true fears he left, without a care  
  
Matt and MetalGarurumon slowly walk away from Puppetmon's now frozen body and don't even look back.  
  
That's was all that I could bare  
When you needed my help I never tell you no  
When I need your love you got somewhere to go  
  
Matt listens to T.K. as he said " I don't need you to protect me all the time. I've grown up some. In fact I think I've grown up a lot."  
  
I'm getting sick of this but I'm not gonna quit  
I've come to far gotta keep my pockets thick  
  
Matt lightly smiles a he remembers what he's fighting for. To save both the Digital World and the real World and everyone in them.  
  
I get mad as hell but that's OK  
Kick off these shoes 'cause I'm hear to stay  
  
Matt rejoins the rest of the digidestend to take Piedmon down!   
  
I gotta let you know got no time to play  
So feel me and all that you hear me say  
What I'm building up you can't tear it down  
'Cause it's built on solid Rockland ground  
  
Matt and Gabumon promise to be friends forever and never forget that at least they have one another.  
  
We don't die, we multiply, hit after hit, living platinum style  
Keep my head up high, looking toward the sky  
Nothing in my view hey I can fly  
  
A smile of determination and new hope fills Matt's chest. He believes that all of his and his's friends effort will pay off, then all the evil will be vanquished.  
  
See I just can't I can't take it no more  
  
We see Whalemon, Leomon, Piximon, ect, give up their lives to save the Digidestend. " I can't stand to see more of our friends get hurt by the Darkmasters. They'll pay all right, they'll pay! Never will I blame my self or my friends again and the DarkMasters are going down!" threatened Matt quietly  
  
  
And if you feel me raise your hands and show  
This is what I feel ooh this is what I feel  
Feel me feel me feel me hey hey feel who  
Westside tell me can you fell me, Eastside tell me can you feel me  
Southside tell me can you feel me   
  
( The Music slowly closes out)  
  
"Matt are you all right? Your shift's over."  
  
Matt looked up to see Tai looking down at him.  
  
" Yea, I'm fine." Matt replied  
  
" You sure? If there's anything you wanna talk about."  
  
Matt couldn't help but smile and for once he decided to open up a bit.  
  
" I was just thinking about all the changes we've all been through. You know with the DarkMasters and every thing. You understand right?"  
  
" Yea, it's been really rough."  
  
" You don't know the half of it."  
  
" Well. Tell then tell me. You know if you ever need anyone besides Gabumon to talk to then you can always talk to me. After all I know how you feel Matt."  
  
Matt couldn't help but smile and started talking. Soon the two where talking to each other like they were old best friends until finally Matt couldn't keep his eyes open. Soon sleep took him but unknown to the two boys Agumon and Gabumon had heard the two talking the entire time. The same idea crossed the two digimon's minds " Now they both know how the other one feels." Then sleep over took the two digimon and nothing more was said that night.  
  
  
"And that's all there is there isn't any more."- quote from Madeline  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
